Eitri
Eitri is the King of the Dwarves, an ancient race of skilled forgers and blacksmiths who hail from the realm of Nidavellir, and its last survivor. Biography King of Dwarves Attacked by Rock Trolls Eitri and his people were close allies of the Asgardians, to the point of even creating the mighty weapon Mjølnir after being asked by Odin to forge it. When the Bifrost Bridge was destroyed, the Rock Trolls, having coveted the Dwarven Forges for many millennia, attacked Nidavellir, knowing that Asgard could not come to defend King Eitri and his people. Using the power of the Tesseract, Heimdall was able to rebuild the bridge and aid Nidavellir; as a result, the Rock Trolls were defeated by Thor and the Asgardian army.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Forging the Stormbreaker Nidavellir was later attacked by the Titan warlord Thanos, who forced the Dwarves to construct the Infinity Gauntlet so that he could better utilize the power of the Infinity Stones. Once they did so, Thanos proceeded to wipe out the Dwarves, leaving Eitri alive but with his hands taken so as to prevent further weapon forging. Soon after, Thor came to Nidavellir in the company of Rocket Raccoon and Groot and learned from Eitri what had happened. To help stop Thanos, Eitri, with the help of the trio, constructed the Stormbreaker for Thor as a replacement for the Mjølnir.Avengers: Infinity War Personality Eitri is the Dwarf King as well as a skilled forger of weapons and armor, who is well known across the Nine Realms. Living in the forge of Nidavellir, he was good friends with Odin, king of Asgard, and even forged Mjølnir for him and was also brave and calm. Thanos, however, ruthlessly demanded the Infinity Gauntlet in exchange for his people's lives. But Thanos killed them anyway, leaving Eitri in a traumatic state. Unwilling to forge, or even light the never-ending forges of Nidavellir, Eitri lived a quiet, cowardly life, believing his hands to be unworthy forgers. Thor, however, while visiting him with Rocket Raccoon and Groot, reinvigorated his will to take up his craft once more. When Thor lit the forges again, this allowed Eitri to craft the Stormbreaker axe. Now, because of his reinvigorated happiness and spark to craft, Eitri is now pursuing his previous lifestyle: the way of the Dwarves. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dwarven Physiology': Eitri possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Dwarves. Despite the general misconception, Dwarves are much larger than Humans or Asgardians in regards to stature. Their sheer size grants them strength surpassing that of humans and even the average Asgardians. As the King of Dwarves, Eitri's physical power are much greater than any other member of his race and enough to seemingly harm even the royal Asgardians, shown when he could throw Thor away with a single attack. **'Superhuman Strength': Due to his size and status as King of the Dwarves, Eitri is the strongest Dwarf, thus holding considerable levels of superhuman strength. Eitri is strong enough to send a mature Thor flying with a kick. He was also able to crack and reshape the godly metal Uru with his arms. **'Longevity': As a Dwarf, Eltri ages much slower than a human being and has lived for millennia. Abilities *'Master Engineer': Eitri is legendary throughout the Nine Realms as a master blacksmith, having forged Mjølnir one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. He was sought out by Thanos to forge the Infinity Gauntlet and even with the loss of his hands, he managed to partially craft the more powerful Stormbreaker, with some assistance from Thor and Groot. Relationships Allies *Odin † *Thor *Groot † *Rocket Raccoon Enemies *Thanos *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † **Proxima Midnight † **Cull Obsidian † **Ebony Maw † Behind the Scenes *Peter Dinklage filmed his role in a separate location without meeting the other actors on set.Infinity War: How Peter Dinklage’s Scenes Were Filmed Gallery Screenshots Eitri_as_King.jpg Eitri the Giant Dwarf.png Merchandise AIW Funko Pop.png References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty